Clover
Clover is an Irish Burglar and former apprentice of Hoxton. She was released in her eponymous DLC on December 16th, 2014 along with her signature weapons, the Queen’s Wrath and Clover's Shillelagh. Clover is the first playable female heister. Background ''History'' Clover grew up in a rough house in a rough part of town into a traditional fighter's family, her ancestors have fought in wars for generations and the female heister is fiercely dedicated to her heritage. The mask she now wears, as well as the name she goes by, Clover, is her own symbol of luck and a way of expressing her Irish pride. ''Prior to PAYDAY 2'' Clover was once an apprentice of Hoxton, whom she tried to "pull the Pigeon Drop" on at an unspecified time in the past, "just a day off the Holyhead ferry". He had anticipated this, however, and quickly outmatched the then-inexperienced Clover, though instead of taking out the young woman, he decided to take her under his wing and taught her everything he knew. Soon after, they were everywhere, grifting across the UK and pulling off so many jobs that the female heister soon was able to hold on her own. After a long period of heisting, Clover decided to go solo, and drove off on Hoxton with a lorry full of Territorial Army L-95’s, though not before giving him the 'two-finger salute', (an English-born gesture of insult), leaving him to fend for himself. The Englishman contemplated killing her right then and there, but ultimately decided to let her go, figuring that she'd do alright and was proud that he'd taught her well. Selling the shipment to Libyan rebels, Clover kept one of the rifles as her signature weapon to remind her of that fateful day, and of her first teacher. And now, their paths have crossed again... The FBI Files According to field reports, the other members of the gang call this one “Clover”. Another foreign national, we believe Irish, so possibly a connection to “Hoxton”. She was the first to join the crew when it began to expand, and our initial sighting of her was during the Diamond heist at the McKendrick Museum. “Clover” favours the L-95 assault rifle, which is only issued to the British military. We are currently liaising with the Garda Síochána, checking into Irish paramilitary groups, and any instances of stolen weapons. Behind the Scenes Clover was originally going to be voiced by Scottish actress Séainín Brennan, as mentioned by Overkill developer Almir Listo on reddit. Probably as a correction and reference to the heister's Irish nationality, Irish actress Aoife Duffin was chosen instead, and Brennan was slated to voice another future character.https://twitter.com/SimonViklund/status/539827609983807488 Quotes Trivia * Clover was released alongside The Diamond, the fourth heist to be offered by The Dentist. ** She is the narrator of the heist's trailer.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eaK60YLCGU&list=UUssdZ293BU5UBeTerxh0oiw ** Despite being released alongside The Diamond, she seemed to be involved in breaking out Hoxton as hinted by some of the evidence seen in Hoxton Revenge. * Clover gave herself the nickname. Apparently she's been using it for a long while as she was already calling herself that on the day she met Hoxton. ** Like her former mentor and Bonnie, Clover is one of the only three characters to have been visibly arrested and/or have proof of their incarceration shown to the public. *** As seen in the picture of her mugshot, Clover was apparently arrested or otherwise detained by the Dublin Police Department. The department itself is not addressed as such in real-life, but as the Garda Síochána (lit. "the Guardians of Peace") instead. * It is never explained why the pager operator would believe Clover's responses even though none of the guards in the game are female. This goes for Bonnie and Sydney as well. * Clover wears a nose ring/piercing, as seen when viewing her face up close. * Like Wolf, Clover would often yell in fright when she spots a special enemy, in her case Shields and Bulldozers. She also cheers loudly and sometimes hysterically, upon taking down a special unit on her own. * The addition of Clover makes her the first female heister in the series. * Clover both fears and hates the act of wearing a mask. Ironically, the mask she now wears is the representation of the very things that made her dread donning it in the first place: fear and weakness. ** The mask bears three-leaf clovers, which "She wears for luck"; however, it's the four-leaf clover that is symbolic with luck. * She is referred to in the internal files as "female_1" * Her given alias of Clover might be a nod to her Irish nationality, as the clover leaf, officially called a Shamrock in Ireland, is the national symbol of the country itself. * Clover was foreshadowed during Crime Fest, again during the Halloween 2014 event and then lastly during the Christmas 2014 event before her release. ** Her mask is present on the Halloween website, and her name was briefly present there but quickly removed. ** In the 2014 Christmas trailer, Clover appears and sings the part for the 11th day ("On the eleventh day of Christmas Payday gave to- Fuck! Eleven doors to lockpick?!"). This song introduced Clover's new voice actor, Aoife Duffin, who was noted as sounding younger and significantly higher in pitch when compared to the singing of her original voice actress in the Female Heister trailer. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zjnJk5V9nSM&list=UUssdZ293BU5UBeTerxh0oiw ** Clover appeared prior to her release yet again in the art on the Gage Historical Pack website. *** Clover has no tie, as seen on the DLC's splash card. * Clover is the sixth heister to be developed in-house by Overkill Software (John Wick isn't included, because he was part of a cross-promotion and not an originally created heister). * Clover is the first purchasable heister in the series. * As with previous new members, Clover has been added into the crew by one of the original four members, in this case, Hoxton (Houston was recruited by Dallas, John Wick was recruited by Chains). * Her way of speech shows similarities to that of Hoxton's, being an allusion to the fact that he is her teacher. * Clover references "The Walking Dead" comic book series in a pager response. * She will occasionally refer to Bulldozers as "Big Guys". * Clover's is the first heister model to have an animated part. Her hair has additional jigglebones to allow it to move in accordance with her character model, though the way it does is unnatural and can create rather strange clipping and/or deformation issues. This is particularly prevalent when using a vehicle; Clover's hair has the tendency to deform quite significantly. ** Spinning Clover around enough times on either the main menu or the new inventory screen will cause said jigglebones to glitch, being displaced so drastically that they get stuck and cannot reform without being reset in some manner. * In a twist of (rather appropriate) irony, Clover is appointed as the head of the new Safe House's security systems due to her experiences in outmaneuvering them. * One of her hallucinations in the Prison Nightmare heist is a woman referring to Clover as "Rochelle". Video PAYDAY 2 Happy Birthday Crime.net Female heister teaser|Clover Singing in Crime.net Birthday trailer. PAYDAY 2 - Clover Lines|All-game Clover Quotes. Gallery CloverPD2.jpg|Clover in the Female Heister trailer. Clover Character Pack.jpg|Clover wearing her mask and holding her signature rifle on the Character Pack DLC splash card. Image:Clover.png|Clover in full detail. Clover mask.png|Clover's mask. Clover mugshot.jpg|Mugshot of Clover without her mask, taken by the Dublin PD. Clover Model.png|Clover's model. sketch-female_1-large.jpg|Clover sketch from the FBI Files External Links *Announcement Page References de:Clover ru:Кловер Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Clover Character Pack DLC